Memories Back Then
by Ily Shizuko
Summary: He stumbled upon her one day on the playground, ever since then they became friends. But time was their enemy as they grew apart into separate ambitions, now they cross paths again attending the same school. Naruto AU
1. Firefly

**Chapter 1-**

 ** _Firefly_**

"Big brother?!" An eight year old boy with raven black haired styled into a chicken butt whined next to a boy with identical raven black colored hair but his was tied into a loose pony tail that rested at the nape of his neck. "When are we going to go home?"

"Sasuke, why don't you go play over by the sandbox until I finish." The older brother announced pausing the conversation he was having with a blonde and blue haired boy. "I'll come find you when I'm done here."

Sasuke scuffed before walking to the sandbox as his brother instructed him to. He sat arms crossed looking towards the sand hoping time went by so that he could spend more time with his brother.

"Aw look girls! The big forehead girl is crying! Look how ugly she's getting!" A girl hollered followed by several laughs and a squeal of pain.

The raven haired boy looked up in alarm forgetting his depressed state. If he learnt one thing from his family business it was to be alert and watch out for those who could be in danger. In a swift motion he jumped from his seat on the sandbox ledge and ran towards the laughs he heard only moments ago. He stopped behind a tree to view the commotion. There he saw a crowd of four girls laughing with what appeared to be the ring leader of the group at the opening smirking down at what she held in her grip in which she had a very vibrant pink haired girl's hair who was in tears. The leader pulled harder at the girl with pink hair while the group of girls pointed and mocked the girl. Sasuke noted that the whole group of girls were around his age. He looked back where he knew his brother would be thinking he could be the peace maker of this whole dispute as he always was but seeing the girl in pain made him second guess his judgment.

"HEY!" Saskue yelled running out from his hiding place.

In an instant the girls all turned their heads towards Sasuke with hearts in their eyes.

"Sasuke!" They all said in a union. The girl who held onto the girl's pink hair let her drop to the ground unceremoniously before stepping on her head, causing the girl to go face first into the ground, and walking toward the younger boy with the other girls. The pink haired girl lifted her head up slightly still covering her face still looking down towards the ground still weeping while rubbing her hand gentle around where she was grabbed.

"Get away from her." He demanded coldly pointing to the weeping girl. A girl with red hair and eyes stepped forward, Sasuke recognized her as the girl who was pulling at the defenseless girl's hair.

"Why should we? She did US wrong." The red haired girl yelled looking towards the pink haired girl menacingly as if daring her to go against her words. The other girls only nodded to her words like mindless minions.

Sasuke glared to the group of girls trying to seem menacing and not attack them as he would to boys. His mother would have the last say into this matter not caring if he was only helping another girl.

The group of girls backed away from the raven haired boy before looking towards the red haired girl who also coward away. They all ran away from the boy in fear back to the opening of the play ground where other children inhabited it.

Sasuke smiled in triumph before walking towards the girl who still cried.

"Are you okay?" He asked kneeling in front of the pink haired girl.

The girl looked up at him wiping away at her bright green eyes. She merely nodded her head an inaudible response.

"My names Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha!" He announced himself proudly in a friendly gesture looking at her with curiosity. "What's your name?"

"M-my names S-sakura Harun-no." She said quietly resting her head on her knees.

"It's nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully. "Why were those girls making fun of you?"

"My mommy bought me this pretty firefly barrette today! I wanted to show my friends but Karin and those girls caught me before I met with my friends." Sakura looked up and moved her bangs away from her forehead. "They started to make fun of my forehead."

"You don't have a big forehead. Its cute!" Sasuke commented inspecting her forehead.

Sakura instantly turned pink at his comment.

"Yea well I don't see it that way. Well now I have to explain to my mom how this happened." She pulled opened her hand in front of Sasuke to show him the barrette that was bent beyond fixing. "She told me not to ruin it."

"Hm I bet my big brother could help. He always know what to do!" Sasuke announced proudly before grabbing Sakura by the arm and racing off towards the direction where he left his brother in question. "Itachi!"

Itachi turned to the direction where his name was being called before smiling seeing who it was.

"I was just about to come get you little brother." He said before taking note of the out of breath girl that stood by his brother's side. "And who would this be?"

"This is Sakura. Itachi can you fix something?" Sasuke asked hopeful.

"I'll have to see whatever it is first." Itachi said looking down at the two.

Sasuke looked towards Sakura who opened her hand towards the older Uchiha to show the bent barrette.

"Hm." He picked it up and examined it thoroughly before placing it in the girl's palm again. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can fix it without ruining it."

Sasuke turned toward Sakura with determination. "Then I'll just have to get you another one."

Sakura stood there blushing madly while Itachi only smiled at the site in front of him.

"You'll have to do that tomorrow you come back Sasuke," The older of the two said. "Mother will be furious if we're late for dinner. Would you like us to walk you home Sakura?"

"No, I live a block away I'll manage." She said sadly which only made Sasuke shake his head.

"Nah uh, I'll walk you home Sakura!" The raven haired boy then began to drag the pink haired girl to the park's exit. Itachi followed suit strolling a small distance away from them.

Once they got to Sakura's home Sasuke stood at her door step with her while Itachi waited by the mailbox.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll get you a barrette to match the one they ruined. I promise."

"Thank you Sasuke." She said before pulling the boy into a hug which only made the boy turn beet red. Sakura let go of Sasuke before walking inside smiling.

The raven haired boy then walked embarrassed back to his brother.

"I'm guessing we're going to make a stop to the store?" Itachi asked following his brother who nodded in response.


	2. Promise

**Chapter 2**

 ** _Promise_**

 _I wonder if that boy really was going to help replace that barrette._ Sakura thought swinging alone on the swing set awaiting for the raven haired boy that she met only yesterday to return. _But what if he forgot about me like the rest?_ The little girl stared down at her feet letting her pink hair shield her face from the world around her.

"SAKURA!" She heard someone scream. There was only one person that screamed her name to greet her and he was dragged away an hour ago by his 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' mother.

She looked up to see Sasuke running towards her with a small jade green gift box. He ran all the way to her panting for air when he finally reached her.

"Here." He said in between pants as he handed her the green box. Sakura looked at him surprised before tearing into the box and staring into the box in disbelief. The pink haired girl didn't know what to do but throw herself onto the raven haired boy.

"Thank you, thank you Sasuke!" Sakura whispered into his ear letting tears swell in her eyes.

Sasuke sat there frozen before returning the hug with a smile. "It was nothing, me and my brother went straight to the store after we dropped you off! I hope its like the first one."

"It is, now my mommy won't get mad." She said smiling happily wiping away her tears staring down at the barrette.

"Good. Here let me put it on you." Sasuke offered taking the firefly barrette from her hands then standing up and walked behind her. He gentely ran his hands through her hair and took a good amount of hair back before binding it back with the barrette. "There your beautiful again."

Sakura just blushed at the comment and sat there hugging her knees to her chest. Sasuke sat beside her and examined the girl that he came across just yesterday. She wore a frilly green dress, that almost matched her eyes, it had fireflies at the hem it was paired with white sandals. She has long pink hair passed her shoulder blades that smelled like cherry blossoms every time Sakura moved her head. Sasuke blushed noticing the little details about Sakura that he didn't notice before.

Sakura peeked through her hair and watched Sasuke look towards the sky. He looked so mature for his age, while all the other boy acted like a bunch of weirdos in Sakura's opinion. He wore a dark blue t-shirt ,that had some sort of red and white fan on his back ,and khaki shorts with a pair of dark blue sneakers to match. His hair was styled up into what resembled a chicken butt, his hair looked black from afar but up close it looked to be tinted blue. His face looked like a porcelain doll with distinct features and black coal eyes that weren't cold as they were meant to be.

They sat in comfortable silence not being bothered be each others presence. It was an hour before the skies were suppose to get dark. Sasuke knew that his brother would come looking for him soon but he didn't want to leave Sakura. From the moment he saw her held prisoner in that group of girl's hands he felt as if he needed to protect her.

"You know Sakura, if those girls ever come across you again I'll protect you from them!" Sasuke proclaimed jabbing his thumb towards his direction while giving the pink haired girl a goofy smile. He earned a giggle from the girl who smiled at him.

"Like a shinobi who protects their village?" Sakura asked who soon became embarrassed by her choice of words.

"More like a shinobi protecting the princess." Sasuke said. "I didn't know you like ninjas."

"I like playing ninja with my friends. I'm also pretending to be the most strongest kunoichi in all the land." Sakura stated proudly pumping her hand into the air.

"Not as powerful as me! I'm an avenger!" Sasuke said leaping up in a heroic fashion before covering his face with his arm in a mysterious fashion.

Sakura just giggled at his antics before Sasuke kneeled back down beside her laughing to himself.

"Let's promise to be best friends from now to forever Sakura! I'll never let anyone hurt you." Sasuke looked at the girl who only smiled at his words.

"You have to pinky promise Sasuke!" Sakura pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. The raven haired boy extended his left pinky out to her.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, promise to be Sakura Haruno's best friend and protect her as the shinobi I am." Sasuke said sternly trying to make his eight year old face seem more serious.

"I, Sakura Haruno, promise to be Sasuke Uchiha's best friends and stay by his side through anything like the kunoichi that I am." Sakura then extended our her right pinky and wrapped it around Sasuke's. "Ima hold you to your promise Uchiha!"

"I'll hold you to it too Haruno!" Sasuke said with a smile. "I won't forget this."

Sasuke looked toward the sky and noticed the sun going down.

"I think we'll have to go soon. My brother is going to be looking for me soon."

"I wish we could play a little longer." Sakura said getting sad at the thought.

"Don't worry Sakura I have a plan! I'll get Itachi to take me to your house and then will go to my house and play ninja till we have to take you home." Sasuke said proudly thinking its the most cleaverest idea in the world.

"Ooh ok, I'll tell my mommy when I get home then." Sakura said clapping her hands happily.

From their place at the swing set there came a rustling sound from the bushes that were near by. Sasuke came towards the pink haired girl and shielded her while Sakura peered over the raven haired boy's shoulders curiously. The rustling ceased as a figure came into view, making Sasuke step into a fighting stance with his instincts running.

"There you are Sasuke. I been looking everywhere for you." The figure spoke calmly emerging from the bush.

"Itachi! You scared us." The raven haired boy exclaimed putting his defenses down once again.

"I was only toying with you little brother." Itachi smiled. "Now let's go. Are we walking Sakura home again?"

Sasuke looked toward Sakura who nodded shyly before the boy nodded toward his brother in response.

"Lets get moving then." The oldest Uchiha brother said before walking ahead of the two kids.

"Come on Sakura." Sasuke said before grabbing a hold of Sakura's hand. The pink haired girl blushed madly following suit after the boy still wondering how they came to cross paths.


	3. Late

**Chapter 3**

 ** _Late_**

"Mommy help me with my bow before they come!" The pink haired girl shrieked racing towards her parent's bedroom where her mother sat in front of her vanity.

"Alright, alright. Take a seat." Her mother said standing up smiling at her eight year old daughter who held the red ribbon the little girl's best friend had given her. She then watched with a laugh at how her daughter struggle to climb onto the tall chair she had.

Sakura sat there with her arms on the vanity table smiling happily at the mirrored reflection of her mom. She was a mini version of her mother but the older woman was visibly different. Mebuki Haruno had blonde shoulder length hair with darkish green eyes compared to Sakura's bubble gum pink hair and soft life green eyes. She watched her mom run a hair brush continuously through her long pink hair making sure no knots exist before grabbing the red ribbon and tying it on her.

"There you go. Does it look alright?" Her mom questioned smiling. Sakura ran her hand up to the bow and made sure the ribbon mouths were a decent size on her head.

"Yea its perfect!" Sakura exclaimed before sliding off the vanity chair and running out the room.

Mebuki shook her head at the energetic girl and followed suit after her only to find her seated at the window seat that looked over the front lawn.

"When did your friends say they were going to come?" She asked sitting next to the little girl.

"Sasuke said he was going to come with his big brother but he never told me when." Sakura said crouching in front of the window with her face resting on the sill.

"Why don't we go and make a little snack that you can take to your little play date?" The older woman asked stroking her daughters head lightly.

"Fine." Sakura said with a sigh getting up.

Mebuki led her into the kitchen grabbing one of her many cook books from the shelf and began flipping the pages. "Let see what should we do?"

Sakura climbed onto the table that resides near the island were her mother stood flipping through the book.

"How about some chocolate chip cookies? Do you think they'll like that?" Her mother asked.

"Hm, I'm not sure. I don't know what Sasuke likes." The pink haired girl said resting her head on top of her hands.

"We'll make that then and if he doesn't like it then you could take the cookies to his family at home." She suggested pulling out varies ingredients.

"Ok mommy." Sakura said cheerfully jumping off the chair and running into the cupboard and grabbing out bowls.

In less than an hour the cookies were made and backed only being left out on the kitchen island counter cooling down as the mother and daughter duo prepared the cookie tin to place the cookies in.

"There doesn't that look adorable?" Sakura's mother gushed to herself. Her daughter looked at the tin with little interest.

"It looks ok." Sakura said eating into the cookie she was given. The pink haired girl was pulled out of her boredom when she heard two hard knocks on the door. "I'll get it. I'll get it!"

Sakura then ran off to the front door and swung it open to see a smiling Sasuke and Itachi, who the girl thought knocked on the door.

"SASUKE WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Sakura yelled punching the boy's arm.

"It's not my fault Sakura, I wasn't allowed to come alone without Itachi who was out with his friends!" Sasuke exclaimed latching onto Sakura who stood there visibly furious.

"Now now Sakura, don't be cranky with your friends now." Mebuki said softly coming towards the group with the cookie tin in her hands. "Don't give them a hard time. Oh and here are the cookies."

She handed the tin over to her daughter while Sasuke stood by her side staring at the tin with curiosity.

"Cookies?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yea me and my mommy made chocolate chip cookies while I waited for you!" Sakura addressed opening the tin that released a delicious aroma. "Wanna try one?"

"Uh.." Sasuke said staring at the tin before looking up at his older brother who chuckled at his face.

"I'm sorry but Sasuke doesn't seem to have a sweet tooth in his system." Itachi declined for his little brother.

"Oh." Sakura said slightly disappointed.

"I'll be sure to help Sakura make something that isn't too sweet for your taste." The older woman offered before kissing her daughter's head gently.

Itachi reached forward grabbing a cookie and taking a bite. "Mm. They are quite good , amazing work."

"Thank you!" Mebuki said with a smile as Sakura smiled just as brightly and closed the tin. "Well I better let you guys go or you'll never leave. Enjoy the rest of the day. Be good Sakura, make sure you come home before dark."

"I will mommy, I love you bye!" Sakura said waving as she started to walk along side Sasuke who looked back and smiled while holding the cookie tin with his free hand and the pink haired girl's other hand.

The trio walked in a comfortable silence all the way to the Uchiha brother's home. As they drew closer to their house Sakura looked shocked to see that the brother's home was in it's own district itself, something new that she had never seen before. She was in awe from all the other residents that closely resemble the Uchiha brother's before her. Though she did note a few women and children that didn't have the same black coal eyes or jet black hair, they all had that pale completion with distinct features.

"This is where you live?" The pink haired girl questioned feeling strangely out of place as they came closer to one big house.

"Yea isn't it cool! We live in a disrinc." Sasuke said proudly.

"We live in a district." Itachi corrected.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that all us Uchiha's live in one place." The raven haired boy said looking at everyone passing by. "There all family to us."

"Thats so cool!" Sakura squealed as she was being led up the stairs to the big dark blue accented house.

"Yup it is." Sasuke said happily before leaning closer to her to whisper something in her ear. "It's even better when the holidays come. I get lots and lots of toys."

The girl happily giggled at his words. The small group ascended the stairs to the house. Itachi opened the door with a key allowing the smaller kids through.


	4. Play Date

Chapter 4

Play Date

"Mom we're home! And we bought Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed rushing into the house through the door with Sakura trailing slowly behind him taking in the house's interior since the exterior wasn't the only place grand, it was more marvelous than the eight year old pinkette had ever seen. But just taking a few steps in she was astonished by every little detail she saw, it was nothing compared to her own home.

The Uchiha home looked to be three stories by the look of the endless swirling stairs and the tall appearance the house looked like from the other homes in the district. The walls were decorated with pictures and other wall adornments, but along with the decorations was a painted on fan colored with red and white. The walls themselves were a cream color that made the other connecting rooms bright. The floor looked like dark oak wood with a smooth shine that made the home more inviting. Sakura resisted the urge from wandering off and view the house some more but all existing thoughts vanished when she noticed a woman coming into the foyer.

"So this is the infamous Sakura my little Sasuke talked so much about." The woman said coming in drying her hands with a towel while wearing a gentle smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Sasuke and Itachi's mother, Mikoto."

"Mom!" Sasuke squealed getting red all of a sudden.

Sakura just smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you."

The pink haired girl noted the long black hair and black coal like eyes that the older woman had matched those of the brothers. She had a pale complexion that made her seem of high nobility. But one think the little girl agreed on was that she was as pretty as her own mother.

"I presume that you'll be joining us for lunch on your little play date?" Mikoto asked still smiling but caused her son to pale more then he naturally was and the pinkette to look at her with curiosity.

"Sure, my mommy said I should be back before dark though." The little girl answered brushing off her curiosity. "Oh and I made these earlier."

Sakura grabbed the cookie tin from Sasuke's hands and showed the blacked haired woman.

"Oh thank you I bet these will taste divine, and I'll make sure you get back before then. Now if you excuse me I should get back into the kitchen to finish preperations, come get me if you need anything." The mother of the two brothers then left the room with the cookies in tow.

"Little brother, I advise you to calm yourself or you'll hurt yourself." Itachi spoke poking Sasuke's forehead gently before walking toward the stairs case. "Have fun on your play date."

Sasuke swallowed hard and blushed harder at the comment.

"Sasuke, what does date mean?" Sakura asked curiously not comprehending why the word 'date' had Sasuke turning all kinds of colors.

"L-let's go outside!" The raven haired boy stuttered brushing off what she had originally asked before grabbing her hand and leading her to the backyard.

"This is so big!" The pink haired girl said in awe examining the yard.

"Yea it is and its perfect for ninja play!" Sasuke exclaimed running towards a black trunk under a oldish tree. He started to pull out headbands with metal plates in the middle, four pronged stars, dagger with its handle wrapped with tape, and a long bladed sword.

The pink haired girl walked up to the raven haired boy who held the ninja gear with pride. She grabbed a kunai and touch the end of the knife only to note that it was mere plastic and not the real thing.

"Itachi and I use to play ninja all the time before he had to got to school all the time." Sasuke pouted but held the sword up. "I have skills of a ninja shinobi!"

Sakura smiled and held up the kunai. "Wanna bet? I bet I'm the strongest kunoichi!"

"Your on!" Sasuke said with a smile before handing the pink haired girl a head band and tying his own onto his head.

The pinkette did the same and grabbed a pouch from the trunk and tucked her weapons in before running off. "Catch me if you can."

"Hey wait no that's cheating! Sakura!" Sasuke screamed rushing off stuffing his weapons of choice into a pouch before securing a sword hoistler onto his back with the sword intact then ran off after his playmate.

The said girl ran up to a tree that hand a branch low enough for her to climb on. She quickly climbed the branches to the top of the tree and sat there watching the raven hired boy frantically running around screaming her name. She giggled quietly to herself before reaching into her pouch and taking a shuriken out and aiming the kid friendly weapon at her friends back.

The boy yelped in pain turning around and looking around his surroundings.

"Sakura! This isn't fair!" He yelled out flinging stars in the direction the shuriken came from only to see the stars fall.

Sasuke scanned his large backyard that had one large tree in the middle where the black trunk sat and several smaller fruit trees. There were bushes that lined the porch that lead the way inside, in front were circle stones that lead left to the flower and vegetable garden and the right path lead to the grill and fire pit.

The boy sighed in defeat knowing that his friend is no where to be found and there isn't a lot of hiding spots in his yard.

"Sakura!?" He called out once more.

He frowned when he heard no response or saw any movements.

Sasuke took off his swoard and weapon pouch before procceding to walk over to one of the fully grown apple trees and sat against the tree trunk.

"She's better at this than Itachi ever was." The raven haired boy said with a sigh. "Why can't I be like them?" He muttered the last part throwing his pouch a distance away from him.

Sasuke suddenly felt something pointy hit his head. He grumbled in annoyance rubbing his head and looked at the ground to see what feel which turned out to be a throwing star.

"What the..?" He wondered picking the toy up before looking up only to see bright green eyes shining. "SAKURA!"

"Sasu-cake!" Sakura responded back in a mocking tone giggling when he began to jump up to reach her in the branches.

Sasuke stopped his actions and pouted at the girl who only giggled more. The girl smiled down at the boy before calling his name once more. He looked up to see his friend hanging from the branch but before he could say anything his breath got knocked out of him moments later by the pinkette who managed to drop herself on him.

"Sak-u-ra your so heav-y." The boy coughed out.

"Your so roode Sasu-cake!" The girl said playfully before giving the boy a punch in the arm and running to the bushes.

"Hey! Wait!" Sasuke shouted grabbing his pouch and sword and running after her. "I'm going to lose her again." He grunted to himself.


	5. Lunch Time

Chapter 5

Lunch Time

Sasuke walked with his play sword up in defense looking up and down at his surroundings for the pink haired girl once more. An hour in a half ago into their ninja play they decided to have a spar match to which Sakura had manage to prove herself as the strongest of the two. She managed to hide well and block all of Sasuke's attempts to knock her down but she always dodged him. Sasuke couldn't even muster a sneak attack without her countering his every move.

The raven haired boy pouted dropping himself onto the ground staring at the sky as if the vibrant bright blue sky with it's bright yellow sunny sun could point out where Sakura hide herself. His pout turned into a scowl when nothing came to him. All of a sudden the sky grew darker above his head and an object was being pointed at his face.

"Giving up so fast?" A voiced asked sweetly.

Sasuke looked further up to see the pink hair girl smiling at him her emerald green eyes shining down at him. He felt his cheeks getting hotter from her gaze. He quickly jumped up and moved away from her as fast as he possibly could with his weapon in hand.

"No, I-I was just taking a break!" He stuttered falling onto the ground once more.

"Didn't look that way." Sakura said giggling with a big smile on her face. "I guess I win."

Sasuke opened his mouth to remark but closed his mouth instantly not wanting to argue with his new companion. "Fine fine."

Sakura giggled and went to put her ninja weapons back into the box as Sasuke followed suit racing towards the box before she ever could.

"You know that isn't very polite little brother." A voice spoke behind the two eight-year old kids who turned their heads to the elder Uchiha brother. Sasuke scrunched his nose at the site of his brother.

"It's not polite to sneak up behind people big brother!" The younger brother retorted back.

"I only came out here to deliver a message from mother. She said that lunch is ready and that you and Sakura should wash up before coming to the table." Itachi informed them both calmly not once changing his calm demenor.

Sasuke stuffed his sword into the box and closed it shut before turning to his older brother. "Okay, we'll get washed in a few."

"Alright then." Itachi responded before walking back inside.

Once he walked over the treashold Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand immediately and rushed him to the door.

"Sakura what are you doing?" He asked curious to why she suddenly dragging him around in his own home.

"Your mommy is going to be mad if we don't listen, she's really nice. And really pretty!" She said before suddenly stopping at the door. "Um Sasuke where's the bathroom?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes laughing at her before taking charge and grabbed her hand dragging her inside. "It's this way."

Once they walked into the bathroom Sasuke pulled a bench to the sink that was long enough for two. He climbed on top and helped Sakura on top as well having been taught that by his mom. He turned on the sink and started to squirt soap on his hands from the soap dispenser. The pink haired girl mimicked his movements and then proceed to wash their hands together until they were done and dried.

Sasuke then lead the way to the dinning room where Itachi already sat at the table that looked big enough to hold up to six people. The youngest Uchiha took a seat across from his brother. Sakura looked curiously around the room taking a seat beside Sasuke who stared at the ripe tomatoes that were set at the center of the table on the blue Uchiha printed table runner.

The Uchiha brothers' mother came out moments later with a small pitcher of juice in hand. "Oh good, you guys came just in time." She smiled brightly at them all.

"This all looks good Sasuke's mommy!" Sakura squeaked out feeling unfamiliar.

"Why thank you Sakura." She responded. "I didn't know what you'd like but I made rice balls and chicken. I even have some tomatoes if you like them ripe, their Sasuke's favorite."

"It sounds very delicious!"

"Go on and eat, I bet you guys are starving from your adventures out in the yard." Mikoto said pouring glasses of juice for everyone seated. "Did you guys have fun playing?"

Sasuke and Sakura instantly nodded their heads happily with food in their mouths.

"If I heard right, little brother lost to his playmate." Itachi added holding in a chuckle from his brother's glare that came his way.

"Oh that's a shame, I guess you'd have to train harder now to beat sweet little Sakura don't you Sasuke?" Mikoto laughed knowing all too well about her son's ninja antics.

Sasuke blushed but nodded his head to answer his mom. "Sakura's real strong but I'm stronger!"

The boy rolled his shirt sleeve up and flexed his bicep proudly.

"Muscles doesn't matter. My daddy says it's all about smarts and to owt smart your opponet!" Sakura said in a matter of fact voice pointing her fork in her friends direction.

"That doesn't matter!"

"It does too!"

"Does not!"

"Oh Itachi look at them, their so adorable together." Mikoto squealed in happiness looking at her son and his friend.

Itachi only smiled at his mother and continued to eat his meal while listening to the younger kids bicker on.

"Now brother stop fighting with your girlfriend. That's very rude of you to do so. She is right after all." The elder Uchiha brother said calmly chuckling when he saw his brother's face turn a pink shade.

"She's not my girlfriend Itachi!" The boy practically screamed resulting in his mother laughing quietly making his blush darker.

"Sasu-cake...I'm not your friend anymore?" Sakura asked meekly.

Sasuke turned to look at his friend who's lip began to quiver with her emerald eyes beginning to look glassy.

"No that's not what I meant Sakura! Your still one of my friends."

"But I'm not your girlfriend."

Sasuke looked toward his mother, who was trying to keep from laughing out loud, and his brother, who just smiled at him. His blood began to boil at his brother's taunting smile. He turned his attention back at the pink hair girl who was about ready to cry.

"Sakura you are my girl friend though." The boy reasoned emphasizing the girlfriend part to his family even if his friend won't know the real meaning of the word.

The pink haired girl sniffled but smiled at her friend who returned the smile back.


	6. Play Date Over

Chapter 6

Play Date Over

After lunch Sakura and Sasuke sat on the back porch watching the day go by with their cups of ice tea and a plate of Sakura's mom's cookies in between them.

"What should we do now Sasuke?" The pink haired girl asked resting her cup down.

"I don't know, I have a lot of games we could play. But I'd do anything you'd want to do!"

"Could we draw? I really want to draw your mommy a picture and one for you too."

"Alright, I'll go run inside and get some paper and colors!" Sasuke responded before setting his cup down and then proceeded to run inside.

He returned moments later with hard books to draw on, blank paper, and a chest in his arms. Sasuke set the items down and preps Sakura's drawing area by laying the blank paper on the book then opening the chest and laying colors out. Sakura happily took a crayon in a shade of green to the paper. Sasuke sat across her and watched her draw for a few minutes until an idea popped into his head and he too began to be comensed in his drawling.

A few hours passed as the two were hard at work with their drawings. Sakura happily set down the crayon she occupied. She looked over to the raven haired boy who looked determined to finish his master piece with perfection. Sakura sat criss cross apple sauce and grabbed another cookie nibbling on it as she watch over Sasuke who didn't even notice her actions.

"Done!" Sasuke announced slamming his crayon down as he looked up.

"What did you draw?" She asked curiously looking over his drawing.

"Tell me what you drawed first?" The boy said covering his paper up.

"No fair Sasuke, I asked you first!" Sakura pouted jabbing her finger at him.

"I'll keep my mouth closed until you tell me first." He said with a small smirk on his face which only aggravated his pink haired companion more.

"Fine chicken butt." Sakura grumbled before holding up the first picture she drew that looked artistic for her age. "This one is of me and you and your mommy and Itachi all at lunch. And there's the food too!"

Sasuke stayed silent and examined the picture before Sakura put it down and picked up the other drawing.

"And this one is of you and me." The drawing had a little Sasuke and Sakura holding hands in the center of what was to resemble the park that they met in.

Sasuke smiled at the drawing. "It looks cool!"

"Are you going to show me what you drew now?" The pink haired girl asked impatient.

"Sure." He said laughing at the face she made.

Just as he was about to show his drawing they all turned their heads to the screen door opening only to see Itachi come out.

"Sakura, my mother believes that we should start walking you home before it gets dark out."

"Oh okay then." The said girl nodded at the information being told to her.

She and Sasuke began to clean up their mess and put it all away before walking to the front door where the elder brother and Uchiha brother's mother stood waiting.

"Here Mrs.Uchiwa I drew this for you." Sakura said holding up the drawing of the four of them at the table she had made earlier.

"Oh thank you Sakura it's lovely, I'll put this away somewhere safe." Mikoto said happily taking the drawing and giving the little girl a hug. "I do hope you come over again one day."

"I'll try to!"

"Well you should get on your way, I wouldn't want your mom getting upset with my Sasuke not taking you home on time." The older woman said motioning for the kids to get out the door with her youngest song complaining.

The Uchiha brothers and the pink haired girl began to make their way out with the boy's mother waving after them.

They made there way out the Uchiha district and venture through the few blocks to Sakura's home. Once there the older of the two brothers waited at the mailbox as the two eight-year olds walked to the door.

"Sakura why are you sad?" The raven haired boy asked noticing the frown on her face.

"I never got to see your drawing. " She said sniffling looking at the ground.

Sasuke smiled at her and took a folded up paper out his pocket. He unfolded the paper and showed her the drawing of a pink haired girl with green glowing hands fashioned with pink ninja looking gear and blueish haired boy with a sword in hand dressed in a blue themed ninja looking gear. They both appeared happy in unity.

Sakura grabbed the picture and smiled staring at the picture before throwing herself at Sasuke for a hug, he was taken back but hugged her back smiling happily.

She stepped back and smiled wide. "I love it Sasuke! It looks so cool!"

"I'm glad you do."

"Oh before I forget here." The pinkette said reaching into the pocket of her shorts and pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it in his direction.

Sasuke smiled and took the folded paper into his hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the park, that is if you go." Sakura stated shyly.

"I'll be there don't worry!"

"Okie dokie. Bye bye Sasuke." The pink haired girl said waving to the boy before she went inside as Sasuke himself walked to his brother.

"What was that paper she gave you?" Itachi asked as the pair began to walk down the path with the sun slowly setting.

"It was the drawling she drew me earlier." He said unfolding the paper and staring at the drawling version of him and Sakura.

"Oh I see. You seem to be growing very fond of her little brother. More fond then any other friend I seen you with." Itachi said ruffling his brother's hair affectionately to the annoyance of his brother who tried to fix it.

"Yeah she's cooler then anyone I ever met." The younger brother said looking down at the picture with a smile. "I am her shinobi after all."

Itachi chuckled at his brother's words and continued their walk home.


	7. Summer Blues

Chapter 7

Summer Blues

"Sasuke!" A high pitched voice squealed running to the raven haired boy who sat by himself in the sand box with a shovel in hand.

The raven hair boy looked up and noticed his pink hair friend running to him with all her might. When she finally reached him, she through herself at the boy who flew backwards in the sandbox.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked noticing the tight grip she had on him.

"Schools going to start soon Sasu-cake. Which mean I won't get to spend my days with you no more. And then will be apart and probably never see each other again until next summer!" She cried out letting the boy go and sitting up to wipe at her eyes.

The raven haired boy processed what she told him for a moment before smiling widely at her. "There's nothing to worry about Sakura. There's a bunch of times will see each other like at recess or lunch or before and after school. My brother and I could walk you home if you'd like!"

"Awe really?!" The girl asked her eyes brightening up.

"Yeah, it'll be fun and you never know we could have classes together."

"I guess your right."

"Let's stop thinking about school and go have some fun!" Sasuke said standing up with a wide smile. He extended his hand out to the girl.

"Your on!" She responded back grabbing his hand and running off to the playground with the raven hair boy in tow.

"Sakura wake up or you'll be late for school." The chirpy voice of the pinkette's mother rang throughout the room.

A small groan came from the girl as she struggled to force her eyes awake. "I'm so tired."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late watching tv. Now get up and get dressed, I already have breakfast on the table and it'll get cold fast." Was her mother's final words before walking out the room after seeing the pinkette kick her covers off her body.

The eight year old dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom in the hall. She splashed her face several times to wake herself up and then again to rid herself of eye boogers. She then brushed her teeth to get rid of her morning breath and ran a brush through her hair until her bed head was gone.

Sakura went back into her room and fixed her bed before proceeding to get dressed. She picked out a white bottom up shirt along with a sea foam green capri paired with white sandals. When she finished she grabbed her red ribbon from her dresser and ran to the kitchen where she heard quiet talking.

"Good morning mommy, good morning daddy." She said cutely climbing into her seat and setting her ribbon on the table. "Could you help me with my bow mommy?"

Mebuki nodded her head and placed Sakura's breakfast consistent of oatmeal strawberry flavor and orange juice. The young girl dug into her meal happily while her mom began to tie the ribbon on her head.

"Ay Cherry Blossom, would you like it if I walked you to school?" Kizashiasked his daughter who shock her head furiously to the annoyance of her mom. "Why not? Am I not cool enough?"

"No daddy it isn't that, Sasuke said he'll walk me with his big brother!" She responded back cheerfully finishing her oatmeal and downing the juice.

"I keep on hearing things about this Sasuke boy but I hadn't even seen him once. Does he even exsist?" Her father asked teasingly to the amusement of his daughter who covered her mouth due to her fit of giggles.

"He does too exist daddy!"

"Enough of that you two. Now Sakura you should hurry up or you'll make that friend of yours late." Her mother said sitting at the table across from her dad, finished fixing the girl's hair.

Sakura scotted off the chair and grabbed her dishware carrying it to the sink before running off into the bathroom once again to brush her teeth again. She came to the front door and grabbed her book bag that rested against the hallway closet.

When she had the bag firmly placed on her back she looked up at her parents who aproached her.

"Now cherry blossom, don't go and get into any sort of trouble missy." Kizashisaid in a playful stern way that cause both of his girls to laugh at his joke. "Be good as always and make tons of friends this year. Don't let that blonde little boy get you introuble."

Her father concluded and she nodded her head.

"Here's your lunch, I packed you something sweet." Mebuki handed the pinkette a pink pattern lunch box that she held. Sakura took it and was then seeped up into a hug by her father.

"Aw my little girl is growing up too fast!" Her father cried out reciving a smile from the girl. He and his wife kissed her cheek happily before the man set her down.

"Bye bye mommy and daddy!" Sakura called out as her father opened the door wide open.

She took a few steps out of the door only to hear her name being called out. Sakura looked up and saw two raven haired boys waving at her from her mailbox.

"Sasu-cake! Itachi!" Sakura ran over to them, greeting the brothers on her way over. She smiled looking back at her parents who waved knowing she was alright.

"We better start walking or we'll be late for school." Itachi addressed the pair cooly with a smile wide on his face. He began to trail behind the two younger kids who said ok in a unison and walked down the path holding each others free hand happily.


	8. First Day Of School

Chapter 8

First Day of School

"Hey Sakura, are you excited?" The raven haired boy asked looking at the girl who stared down at her hand that clutched her pink lunch box.

"I guess I am. But what I'm most excited about is seeing all my friends again." The said girl responded back smiling at the boy. "There all so fun but it's horrible that we live a distance apart. We met at the park sometimes when their parents go shopping."

"Oh I see. At least you get to see them now." The boy said with a smile.

The trio slowly approached a cross walk, that separated their path to the school, where a crowd of kids stood along with the crossing guard who's waiting for cars to stop. They stood and waited along with everyone else.

"My little brother hasn't stopped talking about hoping to have you in his class." Itachi spoken softly enough that the pinkette stared up at him in confusion while the raven hair boy's cheek and ears began to turn pink.

"Awe Sasu-cake." The girl said cheerfully hugging the boy's neck which caused the boy more embarrassment. "Don't worry we might be."

"O-okay." Sasuke stuttered when the girl let him go. He glared heavily at his older brother who only fake smiled at his back.

A whistle rang out through the morning air as the crossing guard held her stop sign up and began to usher people down the yellow lines. The trio walked along the path with the group to the other side that connected to the school grounds. Once walking the short distance the crowd disburse going their separate way. The trio entered the school building and looked at all the children and teachers walking around cheerfully.

"Well then, do you two know where to go?" Itachi asked looking down at the pair.

"Mom said my teacher's name is Iruka." Sasuke responded back. "What about you Sakura?"

"His name is Iru-ka too." The pinkette said smiling brightly.

"Shall I show you guys the way to class?" The older Uchiha brother asked kindly.

"Nope, I can do it by myself!" Sasuke declined grabbing a hold of his friend's hand and began walking in the right direction.

"Sasuke try going left then go down the hall until you see a door with Mr.Iruka in bold letters." Itachi said smirking at his brother who stopped in his tracks with his pink haired friend looking back at the older brother. Sasuke then started to walk the opposite way.

"Bye Itachi." Sakura said waving letting her friend drag her away.

With Itachi's directions they were able to get to their classroom with enough time to get situated in their surroundings.

Sasuke let Sakura's hand go and went to open the door. The pinkette trailed behind the raven hair boy shyly looking around. There were kids in the classroom already. Some talking to others. Others were reading silently or sat at a desk waiting for class to begin.

"Sakura!"A loud voice called out.

The pair looked to the source to see a blonde haired boy in a bright orange shirt with a red and black swirl in the middle. He ran to them with a goofy smiled planted on his face. "How ya been?"

"Hi Naruto, I been alright and you?" Sakura responded back with a smile. Sasuke stood beside her staring at the boy with curiosity.

"Eh you know could have been better." He said crossing his arms behind his head. "So who's this guy?" He asked jabbing a finger in Sasuke's direction.

"Oh I forgot. This is Sasuke, and Sasuke this is one of my friends Naruto."

"Say why haven't I seen you around here Sasuke?" The blonde asked staring the boy down.

"I'm not sure why." The raven haired boy said with narrow eyes.

"You got a problem with me buddy?" Naruto asked knocking heads with Sasuke.

"What's it to you?" He retorted hitting his head back at him.

"Sasuke." The pink haired girl quietly said tugging at his shirt.

The said boy looked down at his friend who looked concerned.

"Let's go find a seat together."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment and nodded his head forgetting about the other boy.

"Hey there's two open seats beside mind if you want them!" The blonde said with a goofy grin.

Sakura looked at Sasuke silently asking with her bright green eyes to which Sasuke nodded to. Naruto waved them along as walked back to the row of desk. The desk were wide enough to hold three people to one desk, lined up three rows by three columns. The blonde stood behind a desk with a book bag on the back of a chair.

Sakura settled herself in the middle seat while Sasuke took the one right beside her.

"You have a very weird friend Sakura." The raven hair boy whispered to the girl as his eyes watched the blonde who walked over to a brunette with sharp canine teeth and a dark haired boy with sunglasses and a large collared jacket.

"He's weird but super funny." She giggled taking her new notebook and pencil out her bag.

"Not to mention an idiot too." Someone added.

Sasauke turned his head to see a blonde girl with shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes staring at the two. She placed a hand on her hip and stuck the other out to the boy.

"I'm Ino Yamanka by the way. I'm Sak's best friend aside from that idiot." She whispered the last part pointing at the blonde boy who began to argue with the sharp toothed boy.

She moved her attention to the pinkette asking about her summer leaving the boy to prepare for class himself. Sasuke smiled to himself having a happy feeling in his chest.


	9. Lunch & Recess

Chapter 9

Lunch Recess

"Now boys and girls after break we'll have an overview for math and review our math skills from last year." Mr.Iruka addressed the rowdy class sternly finally able to silence the class who were much more interested in going somewhere other than another staying an hour more for a lecture.

After he was done talking he walked away from the center to his desk off to the side signaling that he was done speaking. The class erupting chatter and scuffing of seats waiting for the bell to leave.

Sakura yawned tirely shutting her notebook grateful that she didn't endure more boredom from their latest lesson of being lectured and taking notes. She wiped at her eye and turned to Sasuke who was more content than anyone else in class. He already had his lunch bag out and a new notebook prepared on his desk.

"Sakura are you tired?" The raven hair boy asked looking worried at her.

The pinkette shock her head and grabbed her lunch bag from her book bag and set it on the table. "I'm not tired, but I'm really hungry."

She looked on her other side and noticed Naruto just start to wake up from his nap that went unnoticed by their teacher who already having a hard time with his antics.

"Sasu-cake are you ready for lunch?" She asked her friend who responded with a nod. Before she could ask anything the bell sounded along with Iruka announcing they could go to lunch and also reminding them to come back to class on time or they'll be punished with more homework on top of the ones he already assigned. That remark alone had Naruto and his friend with sharp teeth running out the door before the teacher's sentence could be completed.

"Come on Sasu-cake or we won't find a good spot!" She exclaimed pulling at the boy's shirt sleeve who held his bag while being dragged.

"Okay Sakura."

She walked to the cafeteria only to see it crowded with kids in the lunch line or sitting down or running around. Her lips formed a line as she began dragging Sasuke outside to the courtyard where there were fewer kids due to the extreme heat outside, some where off at the third through fifth grade playground, and others where off playing with a ball.

"Sakura!" A girl shouted from a circle table that had other kids sitting around.

The pair walked over and sat in a spot that the two would fit in without a problem.

"Say Sakura gonna introduce us to your friend?" The same girl who called them over asked.

The table was filled with the ratio of girls and boys. Sasuke noticed two boys and the blonde girl from homeroom immediately. They all had a friendly atmosphere that the raven hair boy felt comfortable with.

"This is Sasuke I met him during the summer at the park by my house." The pinkette told them with a smile.

"I'm TenTen and we are the band of misfits." The brunette girl said out loud with a smile.

"TenTen shush that won't be a thing, no one will follow!" The blonde Ino huffed out with her arms crossed.

"I'm Shikamaru, don't let these girls scare you off." A brunette boy beside Ino spoke as she and TenTen began to bicker. "This is Choji."

He gestured to a boy who sat beside him scarfing down a bag of chips who only spoke an inaudible hi between his bites.

"I'm Kiba, aren't cha in my homeroom?" The boy with sharp canine teeth who sat beside Sakura spoke up. Sasuke nodded with a smile. "Cool. Well me and Shino are in the same homeroom with ya."

Kiba pointed to the boy eating from his packed lunch who wore a winter coat in the sun's heat.

"Hey you guys!" A voiced called out silencing the table.

A frantic looking Naruto ran to the table huffing and puffing. "C-could you-u g-get Neji!"

Sakura looked back the way Naruto came from to see an angered boy with a girl who ran after him blushing madly.

"Naruto I told you to stop touching Hinata!" The angry boy spoke calmly yet still kept his enraged expression.

Naruto ran behindKiba trembling at the enraged boy. The boy named Neji tried to approach the blonde while the lavander hair girl stuttered her pleads for him to stop.

Everyone at the table laughed at the site even Sasuke who laughed at the knuckle heads pleads.

"That's enough don't you say?" TenTen asked the enraged and whimpering boy. She throw her arms around the long hair brunette boy and smiled. "How about we all go play soccer?"

Neji nodded and looked away from the girl with a small blush on his cheeks.

The others who were finished with their lunch automatically agreed running off to the open green field leaving few at the table.

Sakura looked out happily at her group of friends dividing into teams while nibbling at her vegetables. Sasuke ate his food content with the silence that came. He looked around his surroundings until his eyes landed on Shikamaru who stared lazily at him.

"Say Sasuke you look awfully familiar now that I look at you." He spoke up opening a bag of chips. "But I know this is the first time I seen you."

The said boy pondered the thought for a minute before speaking again. "You must have met my cousin Sai."

"That must be it. I never noticed you around before." Shikamaru commented eating the chips slowly.

"I tend to stay quiet mostly. I don't make friends easily so I hang out with my cousin of my big brothers friends." Sasuke said smiling proud of him being friends with older kids.

"What? No way. What grade is your brother in?"

"He's in middle school."

"Wow that's big." The brunette boy commented with wide eyes.

Soft giggling interrupted Sasuke's thoughts, he turned his head to see the pinkette beside him smiling brightly at the brunette boy's reaction. He turned back around and smiled happily.


	10. Girlfriend

Chapter 10

Girlfriend

"Sasuke I'm so tired!" The pinkette groaned throwing herself onto the royal blue colored sheet bed. "I feel like I'm on a marshmallow!"

Sasuke laughed seeing his friend rolling all over his bed. He continued with his task of putting away his laundry assigned to him by his mom.

Sakura sat up on the boy's bed and examined the simplicity of the room only one word came to mind to describe it.

"This room is so boringg."

"Hn." The boy mumbled finishing up.

"Did you hear me Sasu-cake?"

"Hn." Was all he said leaving a pouting pinkette walking out the room to drop off the basket that held his clothes.

Once he reentered his room he notice the pinkette not seated on his bed. Before he could voice his concern aloud, he was sent tumbling over onto the floor.

"Stop ignoring me!" A voice whaled.

"Sakura?" The boy asked trying to turn his head to see the assailant.

"Pay attention to me." The pinkette whined sitting on the raven boy's back. She looked sadly at the boy who was struggling under her.

"OK ok let me up and I will!" Sasuke pleaded to the girl who huffed at him refusing his request.

Sasuke felt the weight being lifted off of him. He rolled to his back to be met with a pouting arm crossed Sakura, Itachi who looked amused by the scene in front of him, and a familiar long hair blonde boy standing behind him who covered his mouth while his eyes shone in amusement as well.

"You're suppose to maintain happiness with your girlfriend little brother." The elder brother said placing the girl back on the ground.

Sasuke stood up instantly with his face heating up fast. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"You're gonna make you're girlfriend upset, yeah." The blonde snikered making the blush on the younger boy darken.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sasuke shouted once more at the older boys.

A choking sob started to sound throughout the room. Sasuke immediately halted his glare down with his brother to the pinkette who's whole body trembled with her sobs. He looked up to the older boys to see what to do but their gaze was focused on the girl.

"Sakura.." The boy began to speak but the pinkette zoomed out the room in a flash to the boy's horror.

He began to panic staring wide eye at the door his friend left out of.

"Itachi you're brother needs help with girls." The blonde snickered crossing his arms over his chest.

"I suppose you're right Deidara." The older Uchiha said tearing his gaze from the door to his brother who stood panicked. "Sasuke you gotta go find her and make up for this. You know as much as I do that little innocent Sakura doesn't know a lot."

The younger brother nodded his head an speed off out his room.

"Young love, yeah." Deidara chuckled while Itachi nodded in agreement with a small smile.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out frantically looking around avoiding disturbing his mother and father who were seated in the living room enjoying themselves.

He ran in and out the house searching for the pinkette girl as well as looking into all the rooms of his home to no avail. Sasuke huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest when he ran out of ideas where to find her. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mom preparing something to eat.

"Oh there you are Sasuke. I got lunch about done for everyone. It makes me so happy to see this house full of life." Mikoto smiled happily frying pieces of chicken into a pan. "You and Sakura should wash up before I'm done. Oh and do you mind checking on the washer."

"O-okay." Sasuke responded bolting out the kitchen to the laundry room before his mother said another word.

'Man where could she possibly be, mom's going to kill me if I tell her I LOST Sakura.' He was scared of the very thought.

He walked in the room and opened up the washer to see freshly wet washed clothes. Moving to the dryer he noticed clothes still in it so he looked at the other basket in the room it was semi full. Thinking he could squish all the clothes into one basket, he pushed down on the pile.

"Owwie." He heard a small voice squeak out.

Sasuke jumped back in horror at the sound. The pile of clothes fell off the top as a blue blanket cover figure rose up and revealed a tear stain face.

"Sakura, why are you there?!" The raven boy asked helping her out of the basket. "I thought I lost you again."

The pinkette only sniffled and held the blue blanket around her as she watched the boy pile the fallen clothes back into the basket.

"Sakura?"

"Why am I not your girlfriend?"

"Huh?" A blushing Sasuke asked pushing the basket away forgetting his original task.

"Why do you keep saying I'm not your girlfriend?"

"What you think girlfriend means is different from girl friend." Sasuke reasoned.

"I don't know what's that suppose to mean!" Sakura cried out falling to her knees crying into the blanket.

He began to feel his chest tighten from the site of her on the ground. So he too fell to his knees and held onto the sobbing girl who stopped from the embrace.

"Fine, your my girlfriend Sakura. Just please don't cry anymore, you make me sad to." The young Uchiha whispered into her ear.

Sakura pulled away looking wide eye at the boy who turned his blushing face away from view. She sniffled a few times before throwing herself at him knocking them both into the washing machine.

"Deal!" She responded back happily hugging him with all her might.

With his friend finally happy again he looked down at her and noticed her bright smile that made him feel happy with butterflies in him belly.

"We should get cleaned up, my mom said lunch was almost ready."

"Okay." Sakura said getting off the boy and walking to the door.

"Uh Sakura, the blanket." He asked standing back up on his feet.

"But it's so fluffy and soft." She mumbled covering her head with the fabric.

"It's my blanket though Sakura!"

"That means it's my blanket when I come over!" The pinkette said happily opening the room door and walking out dragging the blanket behind her.

The raven hair boy sighed running after the pinkette who giggled happily.


	11. Incoming Dates

Chapter 11

Incoming Dates

"Sakura why do we have to come to school again?" The blonde boy moaned in annoyance with his head down on his desk.

"Yeah, I'd rather be at home with my magazines!" A blonde girl whined sitting adjacent to the boy. "Why did Christmas break have to end so fast?"

The pinkette merely giggled at their actions sitting beside the raven hair boy who seemed acustom to their nonsense.

"Ugh why are you so giddy after the holidays? It's so annoying." Ino groaned sitting up and crossing her arms staring at the girl in annoyance. "Your mood depresses me more."

"I'm only happy because I can't wait for spring, don't you remember?" Sakura responded happily writing in her notebook.

"Oh yeah, I forget every year." Ino muttered in though.

"Eh what's in the spring?" Sasuke asked placing the bookmark in the book he read.

"It's Sakura's birthday duh." Naruto whispered to the boy in a matter of fact tone. "Her name means cherry blossoms so it'd make sense her birthday is in the spring."

"Oh I see." The raven boy said back.

"She gets even more happy because the school does that spring festival every year on her birthday." The blonde boy said with a goofy smile folding his arms behind his head. "It's always a big deal."

'Sakura's birthday? Maybe I should get her something real special. That festival is only a few months away.' Sasuke thought looking up at the girl who was all smiles with her best girlfriend. 'Tch I'll get her something amazing by then.'

"Sasuke." The calm voice of the older Uchiha brother called out to the youngest.

"Hey Itachi." The said boy greeted coming close enough to him.

"Is Sakura join us today?" His older brother asked looking toward the school building with children piling out.

"No she's not. She's gonna sleep over at Ino's for the weekend so their going home together." Sasuke said huffing and puffing at the thought.

"Do I detect a bit of jealousy?" His brother asked amused leading the way home. "Be grateful it's not a boy she's spending her weekend with."

The young Uchiha boy froze in place getting flustered by the thought. "S-shut up Itachi."

"I'm only yanking your leg little brother." The eldest commented poking his brothers forehead before continuing to walk.

"Sasuke. Itachi." A plain voice called out.

The two brothers' turned their heads slightly to see a dark hair pale smiling boy walking casually in their direction.

"Hey Sai." Sasuke greeted walking at the same pace as the other boy. "I haven't seen you much around."

"Well since we aren't in the same class I have to walk to school on my own." Sai responded back. "But even if we aren't in the same class I still hear about you."

"What do you hear?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I hear about you and that Haruno girl have been pretty close which is extremely shocking to me. I heard she's your girlfriend." Sai continued to speak.

Itachi erupted in laughter while Sasuke went wide eye at the comment and looked away hiding the blush that grew on his cheek.

"I suppose those rumors are right." The boy said with a chuckle. "I'm guessing your getting her a present then."

"For what Sai?" The oldest Uchiha asked curious glancing at the smaller boys.

"Sakura's birthday is on the day of the school's spring festival."

"I just found out today." Sasuke mumbled walking ahead of the other two.

"What are you going to get her little brother?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, I was going to ask mom when we get home." He answered back. "I want it to be the greatest present she'll ever get!"


End file.
